


Red and Blue

by shoemaster



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn, stop drop porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ray Kowalski, porn star</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn star prompt at stop_drop_porn in February 2007. Thanks to shihadchick and the_antichris for the beta.

Ray had done the Mountie thing once a few years back. Of course, he hadn't been allowed to wear a real uniform; it was hard to get the RCMP to approve the use of their dress reds for use in a blue movie. His had different buttons and that kinky strap thing was on the opposite side. It hadn't really mattered; it wasn't like he wore the thing for very long.

He'd looked pretty good though, just not as good as Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. "I'm terribly sorry to say that it was one of your producers, Mr. Brandauer, that kidnapped your colleagues. He was attempting to coerce them into, ah-" Fraser flushed.

"I get the idea, Red."

"Yes, well, in that case-"

See, Ray had a hunch. The nice constable didn't _have_ to come to Ray's apartment to tell him that Rex, Sandi, Big John and the rest had been found. It probably hadn't been necessary for him to act as Ray's personal security, either. No, this was a kindness on Fraser's part, and Ray felt that kindness should be repaid in kind.

"You want a cup of tea or something?" Ray was hoping for 'or something'.  
"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

He wasn't surprised. Fraser had managed not to pick up on any of Ray's advances over the past two weeks.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and relax, I'll put the kettle on."

Fraser nodded, and Ray filled the pot with water. He could hear the leather creak as Fraser sat down in the living room. He dropped the kettle on the stove, but didn't bother to turn on the burner. It wouldn't do to be interrupted.

Ray dropped down next to Fraser, missing his lap by an inch. So what if the couch was eight feet long?

"Was there something you needed, Ray?" Fraser's voice sounded a little strained.

"You could say that." Ray leaned in. "You're breathing kinda hard."

"Well, you see-" Fraser began, but he cut himself off. It wasn't the not talking that surprised Ray. It was Fraser grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling Ray up against his chest. "I don't mean to be forward, but-"

The next thing Ray knew, he had Fraser's tongue in his mouth, and Christ on a crutch, it was happy to be there. Ray's hands scrabbled against the red wool of the tunic, pulling it up, looking for a way _in_ as Fraser's tongue slid across Ray's and then along his molars. The man could kiss and yes, that was Ray's professional opinion.

He could feel Fraser's hands clenching in his hair, but it wasn't until he felt Fraser's erection under his thigh that he realized he was sitting sideways on the guy's lap. Ray broke the kiss reluctantly to gasp, "Pants." He pressed a kiss to the under side of Fraser's jaw. "Off. Pants off."

Fraser nodded in agreement, and Ray's hair felt abandoned as Fraser's hands left, to move to Ray's crotch and start working on the buttons.

His hair would get over it.

Fraser peeled Ray's jeans off of him even as Ray demanded. "Now you."

Ray slid off Fraser's lap as he un-whatevered those ridiculous pants. He groaned at the sight of the growing wet spot on Fraser's boxers. He leaned forward, fitting his mouth over that spot and Fraser's hips jerked forward. Ray could feel the heat radiating from Fraser's skin.

"Ray-I-_please_."

"Yeah, Frase, I got it."

Ray stripped him out of the boxers and took Fraser in hand. His cock hardened in Ray's grip, like it'd been waiting years for someone else to touch it. Ray began jacking him slowly, using his thumb to spread the pre-come over the head. Fraser's eyelids fluttered and he sank lower into the couch, letting his hips slide forward, offering his cock to Ray.

Ray didn't hesitate, taking the head into his mouth for a taste, his tongue teasing the foreskin while his hand kept moving along the shaft. Fraser groaned, his hands falling to Ray's hair once more. He could feel him trying not to buck into Ray's mouth. Not many guys who knew Ray did this for a living even bothered. It made Ray all the more inclined to hum to himself as he slid his mouth down Fraser's entire length until his nose was brushing against the coarse hair on Fraser's stomach.

Fraser smelled like, Ray didn't even know how to describe it, but it was _good_ and god, it went straight to his cock, which was waiting impatiently, trapped against the fabric of his boxers. It was the good kind of uncomfortable, but Ray couldn't help humping against the front of the couch, once, twice. He stopped, because he'd be damned if he was going to get any come on the leather.

Instead, he focused on Fraser, who was still holding back. Ray could feel the tension in the way his hands kept clenching and unclenching in Ray's hair. Ray began moving faster, trying to get him to give it up. He dropped one hand to Fraser's balls, teasing and squeezing them for a bit before sliding his hand further back. He let his finger skim the entrance to Fraser's ass, but kept his touch light.

And there it was. Fraser's hips lifted clear off the couch, but Ray rode it out. He only understood one of the languages spilling from Fraser's lips but they all sounded good to him.

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray-" Fraser was sounding pretty insistent there, but Ray was kind of busy with the task at hand, so he just hummed a questioning note, pressing his finger firmly against Fraser hole without sliding inside.

"_Ray_."

His eyes flitted up to meet Fraser's gaze, but it only lasted a second because then Fraser's eyes were falling shut and he was coming in Ray's mouth. He swallowed most of it, and kept Fraser's cock between his lips for just a minute more before letting him slide out.

Fraser's skin was flushed and his whole body looked spent. The tunic was spread open and that Henley was shoved halfway up his chest. Ray's company would be in serious trouble if their competitors ever convinced Fraser to switch careers.

Ray licked his lips, sliding up off the floor. "Fraser."

His head lifted off the cushion, but it looked like an effort. He glanced down to Ray's erection and suddenly he was moving with a lot less effort.

For the second time that night Ray found himself being pulled onto Fraser's lap, straddling him this time with his cock pressed between their stomachs. He couldn't help thrusting against him as he tilted Fraser's chin up for another kiss.

Fraser's mouth slid to the right, licking a stripe down Ray's cheek where some of his come had spilled out. Ray made a keening noise and ground against Fraser. Fraser's hands fumbled at the waistband of Ray's boxers, but he barely managed to get his whole hand wrapped around Ray's cock before Ray spilled over his hand and onto his stomach.

Ray let himself fall forward and rest his head on Fraser's shoulder. He wasn't normally this useless after an orgasm, but it'd been a long time since he'd done this recreationally and he'd never done it with a guy like Fraser before.

"Ray, that was-"

"Mhm," Ray agreed, turning his face into Fraser's neck.

He thought he could hear Fraser smiling, "You're breathing rather heavily yourself."

Ray ignored that, and took Fraser's hand in his, "Stay?"

Fraser squeezed his fingers around Ray's palm. "I'd like that."


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda written Feburary 2007

Fraser wasn't allowed to watch Ray work, not after the first time. He wasn't like the other boyfriends and girlfriends who got jealous when forced to deal with what it was their partner did- those ones never lasted very long, anyway. No, Fraser was kicked off set because he wouldn't stop giggling, not that he called it that.

"I can't believe the _things_ they make you say," Fraser managed to spit out between laughs, after Ray threw on a robe and dragged him out into one of the studio hallways.

"Most people don't pay much attention to the words, Fraser."

"It's just so ridiculous, and the faces he was making- he looked scared more than anything else."

"Yes, that's it, he's afraid of my gigantic cock," Ray was pleased to note the faint flush on Fraser's cheeks at that. "But seriously, maybe it'd be better if you just stayed out here. The sooner we get this scene done, the sooner I can get dressed and we can go get dinner, okay?"

"Perhaps you're right, but, ah, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

Fraser gestured down to the clean line of Ray's robe.

So maybe seeing his boyfriend going into hysterics behind the camera had taken him out of the right mindset. "Fuck, now I gotta hit one of the fluffers and shit, they'll probably have to redo the oil, too."

Fraser licked his lips, "If you don't think Ren would mind…"

And then Ray was pinned up against the wall as Fraser's tongue swept into his mouth, teasing Ray's tongue as his hand slipped inside Ray's robe, tugging at his reawakening cock. Ray wrapped an arm around Fraser's neck, his grip was firm and Ray's hips began moving in a counter rhythm with Fraser's hand, but he had to pull away.

"You're not supposed to _finish_," he murmured against Fraser's lips.

"Ah, of course," Fraser agreed, releasing Ray's cock; he let his hand slide along the line of Ray's hip instead.

"Not until later, at least." Ray winked at him, before pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Wait here, I'll be done as soon as I can."


End file.
